Leccion de besos
by dara 15
Summary: Dos mejores amigos   un favor   un castigo   besos. Y todo esto en un dia... los invito a leer.


**Nota: los personajes no son míos. **

Lección de beso

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde y Sesshomaru y Kagome se encontraban limpiando las ventanas del aula todavia.

- Esto tu culpa - decía Sesshomaru muy serio.

- ¡Ya deja de culparme! - decía por enésima vez - Ademas, también es tu culpa.

- ¡Mí culpa! ¿Por qué?

- Porque... no pudiste inventar una excusa decente.

- Ni siquiera se te ocurre una buena razón para echarme la culpa.

- Fue culpa de los dos y punto.

- Tuya mas que la mía.

- Iguales - decía Kagome mirándolo seria.

- Te recordare porque tu culpa es mas grande.

_Flashback_

_" Sesshomaru se encontraba prestando atención a lo que decia el maestro cuando una bolita de papel lo golpeo en el rostro, - "idiota" - pensó para si mientras tomaba el papel y lo tiraba al basurero. A los poco segundos, mientras el maestro escribia en el pizarra, otro bolita le cayo y esta vez le pego en el ojo, lo tomo y se giro enojado a ver quien era el idiota que lo estaba molestando para su sorpresa se encontro a Kagome sosteniendo su cuaderno en donde estaba escrito "tonto abre el papel" unas gotitas se asomaron por la cabeza del chico y se volteo, asegurandose que el maestro no lo viera abrio el papel que resulto ser mas grande de lo que parecia._

_- Sesshomaru, necesito que me hagas un favor. - Entre cerró los ojos y suspiro._

_Tomo el lapiz y comenzo a escribir. - ¿Que quieres? Y por cierto si me mandas un papel así escribe de una vez el favor ¬¬ - se lo paso. Luego de unos minutos Kagome le paso de nuevo el papel._

_- Lo tendre en cuenta. Bueno el favor es que me enseñes a besar. _

_- ¡¿Qué? - Grito de pronto Sesshomaru llamando la atención de todos en el aula - ¿Como se te ocurre pedirme eso?_

_- Eres mi mejor amigo por eso te lo pido a ti. - Respondió Kagome. _

_El maestro tosio para llamar la atención de ambos - Se puede saber el porque de este escandalo._

_Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos._

_- E...es...este... nosotros estabamos... bueno - tartamudeaba nervioso mientras Kagome esta palida como un papel._

_- Tendra que ver con ese papel que tiene en las manos._

_- ¿Cual? _

_- Ese que tiene en las manos - señalo el maestro - demelo- ordeno._

_- ¡No! - grito Kagome_

_- Señorita esa no es forma de actuar frente a su maestro. Ahora joven deme el papel._

_- "No se lo puedo dar" - pensaba Sesshomaru._

_- Jovencito... muy bien démelo. - Al ver que este no se lo daria el maestro se acerco para quitárselo. Sesshomaru esta petrificado. Al momento de quitarselo Kagome se lo arrebato de un movimiento y se lo llevo a la boca. Todos en el aula se quedaron boca abiertos al ver este drama._

_- ¡Muy bien! Ustedes dos castigados. Tendran que quedarse a limpiar todas las ventanas de la escuela y ahora fuera de mi clase._

_Ambos tomaron sus cosas y salieron._

_Fin del flashback._

- Y bien ¿De quien es la culpa ahora?

- De ambos. Tu por no hacer nada y yo por tragarme un papel.

- Igual tu sigues teniendo mas culpa.

- Ya callate, y limpia la ventana. - Unos segundos despues - Oye Sesshomaru, no respondiste.

- ¿Eh...?

- Si me harias el favor. - Dijo un poco apenada.

- Estas loca - le dijo sonrojado - Ademas para que quieres eso.

- No es importante.

- Si no me dices ni siquiera pensare si te ayudo o no.

- Ash... esta bien, es que como tu sabes me gusta mucho Inuyasha y oi que el le gustan las chicas que saben besar.

- Que estupidez, no se que le ves a ese tipo.

- No eres mujer no entiendes. - Dijo seria - Entonces me ayudaras. - Dijo poniendo una gran sonrisa.

- Deja de decir eso, estoy seguro que ya sabes como besas.

- No, no se... nunca he besado a nadie, por eso es que te pido esto a ti.

- No, no te ayudare, luego te arrepentirás que no tuviste un primer beso especial y toda esa cursileria.

- A mi no me importa como será la primera vez lo que en realidad me importa es el momento. - Esto sorprendió a Sesshomaru.

- Wow... eres la primer que dice eso. Pero igual no lo haré.

- Vamos ayuda a una amiga en apuros.

- Ok, lo haré - Kagome puso una gran sonrisa - pero tienes que limpiar mis ventanas.

- Hey eso no es justo.

- Si lo es, es un favor por otro.

- Eres malvado.

- Bueno cuando vuelva quiero encontrarlas limpias - dijo dejando el trapo en la cubeta y aproximándose a la puerta.

- Espera ¿A donde vas?

- Al baño - Y salio.

Al entrar al baño Sesshomaru se acerco a los lavabos y se mojo la cara se quito el exceso de agua de la cara y se miro al espejo - "Es solo un beso - pensaba - aunque ¿Será esto mejor a tal vez nunca tener la posibilidad de besarla?

Mientras iba caminando de regreso al aula no dejaba de debatir con sigo mismo la misma pregunta iba y venia - "¿Deberia decirle lo que significa para mi?" - En momentos de valor se decía que si pero luego venia la duda. Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente la puerta, dio un gran suspiro y la abrió. Kagome se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio viendo hacia la ventana, el corazón de Sesshomaru comenzó a latir frenéticamente. - "Decidido se lo diré."

- ¿Terminaste? - Le preguntó en un tono casual.

- Sesshomaru... si, todo esta limpio - dijo sonriente.

- Muy bien... - Un momento de silencio.

- Entonces... ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?

- ¿Comó?

- Ya sabes, mi favor.

- Oh... Si, bueno terminemos con eso de una vez. Pero luego no te quejes ¿OK? - decia mientras caminaba hacia ella.

- Ya te dije que no.

Sesshomaru se para frente a ella, era claro el leve sonrojo de ambos. Kagome movia la boca de un lado a otro mientras que Sesshomaru miraba al suelo.

Unos minutos despues.

- ¿Lista?

- ¿Y tú?

- Si.

- Muy bien... empieza tú que tienes mas experiencia. - Dijo un poco nerviosa.

- Ok... bueno veamos - se acerco mas a ella y coloco sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

- ¿Qué haces? - Pregunto muy sonrojada.

- Acomodándote para besarte.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya sabes... para hacerlo mas "romántico" - dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

- Y dices que no eres romántico - dijo imitando las camillas.

- Esta bien, me voy.

- ¡No espera! Era broma no te vayas.

Sesshomaru volvió a tomarla por la cintura - Ahora coloca tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- ¿Qué? - Cada vez estaba mas sonrojada.

- Solo hazlo.

- Esta bien. - Un poco dudosa comenzó a pasar sus brazos alrededor del chico.

- Muy bien ahora... acércate mas - La atrajo mas hacia el, dejando muy pocos centímetros entre ellos. Ahora eran ambos quienes estaban severamente sonrojados. La respiración de Sesshomaru se hizo mas fuerte por lo cual Kagome podía sentir como rozaba sus labios.

- ¿Y ahora? - Pregunto en un susurro casi audible. Sesshomaru se quedo en silencio y luego comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Kagome dio un gran respiro y se alejo un poco al ver lo que él hacía. - No te alejes, quédate donde estas - le dijo - Ella asintió. Siguió avanzando hacia los labios de la chica mientras ella hundía con suavidad sus dedos sobre el cuello del chico, los corazones de ambos latían muy fuerte que se podía oír sus latidos. - Tu también acércate a mi - Le pidió Sesshomaru. Haciéndole caso comenzó a acercarse. Al sentir el roce de sus labios, ambos cerraron sus ojos y abrieron sus bocas, un suave apretón en el labio superior de Kagome fue todo lo que hizo Sesshomaru.

- Bueno, ese beso se llama apretón. - Dijo alejándose de ella.

- ¿Eh...? - Estaba confundida.

- Me pediste que te enseñara, recuerdas así que te enseñare.

- Esta bien.

Sesshomaru se sentó a la par de ella y comenzó a explicarle las diferentes clases de besos que había.

15 minutos más tarde...

- Y esos son los más importantes. - Dijo para finalizar.

- No sabía que habían tantos - comento asombrada.

- Y eso es todo, espero que te haya ayudado - miro su reloj - ya es tarde deberíamos irnos.

- Oye pensé que me ibas a enseñar.

- Ya lo hice.

- No, me explicaste y explicar y enseñar son dos cosas distintas.

- A mí se me hace que te gusto como beso. -.-

- ¡Claro que no!.. Es solo que, hay uno en particular que me gustaría probar.

- ¿En serio, cuál?

- "El beso inclinado"

- "A veces no la entiendo" - se dijo a sí mismo - está bien.

- Gracias.

- Muy bien tu a la izquierda y yo a la derecha.

- Ok. - Obedeciendo lo que había dicho inclino su cabeza.

- Realmente eres una inexperta.

- ¡Hey! - Dijo molesta.

- Todos saben que se inclina cuando la otra persona está cerca no a un metro de distancia.

- Es tu culpa - le saco la lengua.

- Y ¿Por qué? ¬¬

- No eres un buen maestro.

- Terminemos con esto de una vez.

Sesshomaru se acercó a ella, colocando sus manos en el rostro de la chica - Ahora, ya te puedes inclinar - ella inclino su cabeza al lado que habían dicho y el hizo lo mismo. Esta vez no fue necesario que le dijera que se acercara, esta vez fue ella quien puso primero sus labios sobre los de él, como en el primer beso comenzó con un apretón solo que esta vez más prolongado. -"Sentir de nuevo sus labios me hace desear que esto nunca termine" - Pensó. Le dio un apretón más pero esta vez no paro comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella y a sujetarla con más fuerza, el beso ya no era tan suave como al principio. - ¿Q... qu... que haces? - Logró decir ella entre besos y jadeos. Sin dejar de sujetarla la miró a los ojos de una forma que nunca había hecho antes. - Kagome, yo... te amo. - Abrió los ojos sorprendida, pasado unos segundos ella seguía sin reaccionar. - Dime algo por favor, no te quedes así. - Kagome agacho la mirada y se alejó de él, tomo sus cosas y salió del aula. Sesshomaru se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, pensando que era lo que debía hacer seguirla o no, en su mente se miraba corriendo tras ella pero sabía que no se había movido d ahí.

Mientras tanto afuera del aula Kagome se encontraba parada abrazando con fuerza su mochila oyendo las palabras de su amigo una y otra vez y sintiendo el sabor de sus labios en cada bocana de aire que tomaba. -"No entiendo por qué estoy así mi corazón nunca había latido así antes." - Las palabras que Sango le había dicho una vez le vinieron a la mente de golpe "Cuando estás enamorado de una persona tu corazón la te desenfrenado, como queriendo salir de tu pecho, cada vez que la vez o estas a su lado" Levanto la vista - Entonces a la persona que amo es a Sesshomaru. - Dio media vuelta para volver al aula lo más rápido posible.

En el aula Sesshomaru se encontraba muy pensativo mientras colocaba las cubetas en una esquina, dando la espalda a la puerta comenzó a recoger sus cosas pero por más que trataba de no pensar en la reacción de Kagome esta se había quedado plasmada en sus pensamientos. Dio un suspiro muy fuerte se colocó la mochila en el hombro y camino hacia la puerta, paro en seco cuando vio a Kagome parada frente a él, bajo la mirada y antes de poder decir o hacer algo sintió como Kagome coloco sus manos en su rostro y en movimiento rápido unió sus labios con los suyos, Sesshomaru cerró de golpe sus ojos y la abrazo por la cintura y respondio al beso.

Separándose un poco de el - Y este se llama "beso sorpresa" - dio embozando una sonrisa. - Ahora se por quién late mi corazón. Te amo - Sesshomaru la sujeto más fuerte por la cintura para elevarla un poco del suelo - ¿Qué haces? - pregunto sorprendida.

- Te estoy enseñando un beso de película - dijo con una sonrisa, antes de besarla de nuevo. Kagome colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacía ella.

Los rayos de la puesta de sol entraban por las ventanas iluminando el pasillo y a lo lejos se miraba la silueta de dos jóvenes enamorados.

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado, saludos a todos.**


End file.
